fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Yukimura Subaru
Yukimura Subaru (幸村 すばる Yukimura Subaru) also known as Basilisk is a character from Majestic Pretty Cure! series. He's High Sky Kingdom's prince who become Diabolos's subordinate and also Aisu's older brother. Appearance Basilisk has very pale, almost white, skin. He got red eyes and dark blue hair. He wear a black and blue top with black medium length pants and blue under pants with black and silver boots. He also wear blue belt and silver shoulder armor along with black gloves. He also wear blue and grey long cape and has a black bird. Subaru has dark blue hair with ruby red eyes. Personality He was very calm and mature, even as Basilisk. He always think logically and think through everything before acting. He really loves his younger siblings and care for them very much. Even as Basilisk, he care for his allies as well. He's also the one who put Yukai to incubation so she wont die. Background Prince and Brother He is the eldest child from four siblings. He love his brother ans sister very much. He always look out for them, even when they never really wanted to. He's the future king. He already decided on who will become what in the kingdom. He always want them to stay save out of trouble. But, he always know that Kiba is much than capable of becoming the next lead knight. Even when he's very young. He always concerned about the twins. Both are good in many things. Sword, archery, horse riding, magic even only the basics, and even things that only boys allowed to do, Aisu can do it. But both doesn't seem to have certain direction on what they'll become. When the war began, he told his parents to send the twins to earth as the main priority. He hopes that they'll find their path there. Forced by Diabolos After protecting Kiba and the Module in Majesty Pillar, he fought all Parasites there and went out. There, he met Diabolos's army along with Diabolos's very own uncompleted self. She wondered why the prince and future king of the kingdom is here by himself. But, Subaru is not scared. He prepared to die if its for the kingdom and his family. Just as Parasites ambush him, Diabolos injected something to his brain. He become dizzy but still fought. Diabolos said that she's taking him to become a prince once again. The prince of darkness. He refused and rather died than letting this happen. As he took his blade and about to stab himself, he cannot move. Diabolos had taken his body under her control. He closed his eyes and said sorry. Under the Shadows He was told to stay closed from her other subordinates. His job is to observe. None of the other Diabolos's subordinates know about him. He always watch every single fight and loss and the growth of the cures. Until a certain point, he was told to come to the field. He doesn't recognize Aisu, Tsubasa or Kiba. Etymology Yukimura - Yuki means snow and Mura means village. Yukimura means 'Snow Village' or Snowy Village. Subaru - means Unite Basilisk - A huge snake monster which its eyes could paralyze anybody who sees it. Relationships Trivia Gallery Basilisk.png Mpc-subaru2.png Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Main Villains Category:Villains Category:Male Category:Males Category:Male Villains Category:Majestic Pretty Cure Category:Majestic Pretty Cure characters Category:Reformed Villains